


Cuddles

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [42]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-28 04:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18749215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: You, Wanda, and Carol are all cuddling together when your girlfriends want you to serenade them.





	Cuddles

You were snuggled up with your girlfriends Carol and Wanda that night in bed. It had been a long day for all of you and sleep was calling your name.

“Hey babe,” Carol said to you. “Can you serenade us?”

You giggled, “Why?”

“Because we happen to like your voice,” Wanda said. “But you never sing for us. The only way we know is because you had one too many drinks at that karaoke bar and got up to sing _Hot Stuff_ by Donna Summers because we had just watched _The Martian_.”

You cringed, “I didn’t.”

“Oh yes you did,” Carol responded. “And we got it on video.”

“Delete that this instant!” You demanded.

Both Wanda and Carol were laughing. “Not going to happen, darling.”

You sighed, “I don’t like the two of you right now.”

Wanda kissed the spot on your neck that she knew you liked, “Please.” You looked at her and saw that she was batting her eyes at you.

You knew you were just going to give in to them eventually so you asked, “What song?”

Carol and Wanda let out excited squeals. “Can you do _It’s Raining Men_?” Carol asked.

“Are we really sticking with the disco theme?” You asked with a laugh.

“No, she should do _Earned It_ by The Weeknd,” Wanda suggested.

You shook your head and smiled as the two of them bickered over which song they wanted you to sing for them. Finally, you suggested a personal favorite that you liked to sing in the shower when you knew they weren’t home.

The two of them quickly agreed and settled in while you prepared to serenade them. Once everyone was comfortable you began to sing. Wanda and Carol closed their eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep as you sang.


End file.
